I Fell in Love
by Jenn Lynne
Summary: HYxRP Just your basic fluffyness. Everyone but Heero is at a boarding camp when a new kid shows up. Who's Christian Gabriel?


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters and I do not claim to.  
  
Authors Note: This takes place in AC 197, after the Mariemaia thing. My idea of boarding camps, it kind of like boarding schools.  
  
I Fell in Love  
  
By: Jenn Lynne  
  
All of the girls and boys at boarding camp 21 watched out their cabin windows. A new boy walked down the dirt street toward them. Boarding camps, like this one, had been set up to allow kids to interact with each other while not in school. These places were still in the experimental stages, and the agency funding them paid parents of intelligent young kids handsome sums to send there kids here. Everyone in this camp was between the ages of 14 and 17, and this new boy, seemed to be about 17 himself. He had deep brown hair that covered his eyes, which could not have been seen anyway because he was looking quite intently at the ground. As he came closer to cabin 6, which housed three girls, he momentarily looked up. His deep Prussian blue eyes searched for something, or maybe even someone. His eyes stopped on one girl. She had long sandy blonde hair and aquamarine eyes. She stared at him as he passed. Although he had only made eye contact with her for a moment before once again  
looking at the ground in front of him, the other two girls in the cabin with the girl he had looked at had witnessed the event with curiosity. He continued on passed cabin 6, two more cabin's down to cabin 9. Cabin 9 housed two boys. The counselor tossed the door open for him and he stepped inside without a word spoken. He found the empty bed and sat on it, unpacking his things.  
  
"Hey Trowa, look what we have here!" One boy said to the other. The boy who spoke had medium brown hair and bright blue eyes. He too had bangs that fell over his eyes, but not enough to obscure your view of them and his hair came into a yard long braid. The boy he had been speaking to, Trowa, stood against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes close. He was considerably taller than the other boy and had light chestnut brown hair with long bangs that seemed to defy gravity, hiding half of his face. "Hey new kid!" he said in a cheery tone, "My name's Duo, What's yours?"  
  
The new kid seemed to have not heard, or rather he had chosen not to respond. Duo grew agitated, but in an attempt to hide it he continued, "That's Trowa, welcome!" The new kid still did not look up. Duo got very angry at his response, or rather, lack of. Leaning down into the face of the new kid, he said, in a whispered tone, "Listen Heero! I realize that you don't want to talk to me after our little argument after the Mariemaia thing. But, there are maybe... 20 people trying to ease drop from outside this cabin and I wanted to give you a chance to be a mystery. Instead of someone Trowa, Quatre, Wufie and I already know."  
  
Heero then turned away from Duo to look at Trowa. Trowa hadn't moved. "Trowa, your friend is annoying."  
  
Trowa's eyes opened and an amused smile formed on his face. His eyes were a stunning emerald green and sparkled playfully. "I know!" he paused, Duo looked up at him in shock. "Duo, this is an old friend of mine, his name is Christian Gabriel."  
  
Duo's shocked expression turned back to Heero, or rather Christian. He mouthed the words "Your real name" and Christian nodded.  
  
"You can call me Chris! I'm only called Christian when I'm in trouble... And how's your sister Trowa?"  
  
"She's fine, How's your mom? Did the surgery go well?"  
  
"Yeah, she was worried about nothing! I knew she could do it, she is a great surgeon. Both of them survived."  
  
"I'm glad she was really worried about it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at Cabin 6  
  
The girl Chris had locked eyes with sat on her bed deep in thought. Her two roommates, who had left to ease drop on cabin 9, reentered. One of the girls, the shorter of the two, had black hair and brown eyes. She glared at the girl as she entered. The other girl, with blonde hair and brown eyes, looked on stupidly as her friend spoke.  
  
"Hey Relena!" she snarled, "So, you already knew Chris?"  
  
"Huh?" Relena looked at her in surprise. 'Who's Chris?' she thought.  
  
"Don't play dumb..." the girl said, "I saw your little scene earlier!"  
  
"Oh that." Relena said, "What's his name?"  
  
"Trowa called him Christian Gabriel!" the blonde said, "But, he told Duo to call him Chris."  
  
"Oh." Then she looked back at the black haired girl, "no Julie I don't know him. Why do you care anyway?"  
  
The blacked hair girl, Julie, turned away. "I was just curious!" She looked at the blonde, "Come on Kimberly, let's go swimming."  
  
As they left Relena sighed. "Christian Gabriel?!" she thought aloud...  
  
All of the sudden another girl walked into cabin 6. "Hey Relena, what's up? Did you see the new kid? I missed him but I heard he's hot!"  
  
"Hildi, the new kid is Heero!"  
  
"WHAT!" Hildi stammered for words for a moment before regaining composure. "Well, I guess Heero is cute." Relena looked up at Hildi in alarm, "What? I can look... Anyway, so what's up with this Christian Gabriel bit? Is it another alias?"  
  
"I don't know." Relena replied after a moment. "Maybe it's his real name!"  
  
"Anyway Relena, it's just about lunch time why don't we head down?" Hildi replied changing the subject.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the lunch hall  
  
Chris sat quietly next to Trowa and ate his lunch. Duo was already getting seconds when Quatre and Wufie entered. Quatre smiled and his blue/green eyes shined at the sites before him. His companion Wufie, with his black hair held in a tight pony-tail and his black eyes narrowing at the revelries of the hall, came in behind him. Wufie moved in a way similar to the stalk of a hungry panther, Quatre followed close behind glancing around at the many occupants of the room.  
  
Wufie sat on Chris's left, Quatre across from him. Duo came back with his second serving and sat to Trowa's right. Chris acknowledged Wufie with a nod and a sound that could be described as a soft grunt. As he looked up at Quatre to do the same, he found that Quatre was at that moment waving at someone behind him to come over. He didn't need to turn around to know who was coming. It was Relena, he could sense whenever she entered a room. Chris felt his body tighten and become hot as he anticipated her arrival. She sat across from him, next to Quatre with Hildi to her left.  
  
"Hey guys!" Hildi said, a little to cheery for Wufie's taste who simply snorted loudly as a response, then continued eating.  
  
"How are you Chris?" Relena asked. Chris had to stop his head from snapping up in surprise by putting food in his mouth.  
  
'She called me Chris!' he thought in amazement. "I'm fine, and you?"  
  
"Wonderful!" 'Wonderful, yeah, he didn't even bother to look at me!' she scoffed to herself.  
  
They all sat and ate, Hildi had a conversation with Duo and Quatre. Relena would occasionally look at them and say something. Other than that, as Chris, Wufie, and Trowa noted she would stare intently across the table at Chris as he ate. After so long, Chris became uncomfortable. He excused himself and went for a walk.  
  
Chris sat on the beach at the shore of the lake and looked out over the water. A family of ducks were playing not far from where he sat. He took note of the runt. The few darkened feathers on its brow. How it avoided the others, ashamed of what it was. Chris felt like that duck, avoiding the others. "What am I afraid of!" he said out loud in a resolute tone as he stood and turned back to go to the hall. As he did, he found himself face to face with Relena. He almost walked right into her, but saw her at the last moment. Because of this fact he stood only inches away from her.  
  
"Is Christian Gabriel your real name?" she asked breathlessly. He nodded in response. "I heard you went back to work for Dr. J after the Mariemaia thing."  
  
"Yeah! But he made me leave!" He replied equally as out of breath.  
  
"Why?" she asked regaining some of her voice.  
  
He waited a moment, not to think about his answer, but to obtain the courage to say it. "Because I fell in love."  
  
She was shocked, to say the least. "And that's not allowed?"  
  
"No, the perfect soldier isn't allowed to fall in love." he replied quietly, afraid of the question he knew was next.  
  
"Who'd you fall in love with?" She had asked the question before her mind had time to censer what her heart had said. And that mind would have been kicking and screaming at her poor heart had it not been waiting so intently for his reply.  
  
"You."  
  
Relena's lips parted in awe as what he said soaked in. He waited patiently for her to respond. She stood there, not breathing for a few more moments. Chris watched silently as tears welled up in her eyes. She made no attempt to brush them away, perhaps she hadn't noticed. But slowly Chris's hand moved to her face. Touching her cheek softly he brushed her tears away. As he did so her eyes blinked rapidly, for she had stop blinking at the last word he spoke. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. All of the sudden and without warning, she threw her arms around Chris's neck, knocking him to the ground, her on top of him. As they fell her lips touched his, and remained there for a few more moments after the hard landing. When they separated, Relena lifted her head slightly to look at him. He laughed playfully as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"That's what you get!" Relena said with a smile.  
  
"For what?" he asked in a playfully hurt tone.  
  
"For waiting so long to tell me!" as she said this she leaned her head down again. Their second kiss was longer than the first but when they parted this time, Chris stood, pulling Relena up with him. After steadying himself and setting her on the ground he looked at her.  
  
"I love you Relena."  
  
"I love you too Chris."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Five months later  
  
All of the boys and girls at camp 21 cheered and sang Happy Birthday to the now 18 year old Relena. She had been waiting, quite impatiently, for this day for more than a month. When Chris turned 18 he had to leave, so for the past month Relena had been without him. Of coarse they wrote sappy love letters back and forth, but it wasn't the same. As the last line of the song was sung Relena stepped into the cab. She took an envelope out of her pocket and rubbed her thumb over the address. She read it to the driver who sped away.  
  
Relena looked on with curiosity as the car stopped in front of a beautiful old Victorian home. It was Three stories high, quite large in fact. She gave the driver her money, including a generous tip. She stepped out of the car and grabbed her one small bag. The rest of her things had been sent home, but this is where she wanted to be. She walked up to the front door and rang the bell. A woman in her forties answered. She was medium height with long wavy dark brown hair, she had deep Prussian blue eyes. In her hands was a full grown live duck, which struggled for freedom from her grasp, the duck had a few slightly darker feathers on its brow. Relena smiled and pet the duck.  
  
"Hi Heero!" she said to the duck who calmed instantly at her touch.  
  
"That settles it, you must be Relena." The women said with a smile. Relena smiled. The women moved toward her and put the duck in her arms taking her bag. "I swear, that animal and Chris are going to be the death of me." She sighed. "Don't be shy Relena, we are all family here. My name is Mary Gabriel, I'm Chris's mother. Chris is at work, he will be home in about a haft an hour. You can make yourself at home." She led Relena into the house, setting her bag on the couch. Relena lightly stroked the duck, Heero, and watched Ms. Gabriel with curiosity.  
  
"So what exactly did Chris tell you about me?" she asked, a sly smile on her face, she hoped that his mother would give her some blackmail to use on him later.  
  
"Oh just how beautiful you are and how much he loves you, that sort of thing. He actually showed me a picture of the two of you. With the duck." She smiled remembering the cute picture her son had shown her. 'I must admit, I don't think I've ever known Chris to be quite as happy as he is when he talks about her.' she admitted to herself.  
  
Just then the door opened. In walked Chris with a stack of boxes in his arms. He couldn't see anything in front of him. "Can you help me?" he asked his mother. She looked at Relena with a mischievous smile on her face. Relena knew what to do.  
  
"Sure!" his mother replied. Relena stood, she took a few boxes off the top of the stack, they were heavier than they looked. Chris began to walk away, leading who he thought was his mother to his room. As he entered, he kicked a stray article of clothing out of his way and set the boxes on the floor. He took the boxes out of Relena hands and placed them on top. As he looked down at the boxes a moment, another body suddenly struck him. He went crashing to the floor, the body on top of him. After landing hard on the floor he opened his eyes to find Relena's there. He smiled brightly and rubbed the back of his head. Then he snaked his hands around her waist and kissed her softly. When they parted he looked at her in an annoyed but amused way.  
  
"That is twice you have done that to me, and I must admit, I really like it!" he smiled widely as he said the last four words. She smiled back and rested her head on his chest. She was content to just stay there, for as long as he would allow her. And knowing Chris, she wouldn't be going anywhere for awhile.  
  
Review PLEASE!!! I LOVE reviews...  
  
((AN: Christian Gabriel, wow that sounds biblical. I didn't do that on purpose, oh well. The ducks name is Heero ... I find that amusing even though it is just sad when someone laughs too much at their own joke. Lets just pretend I'm not laughing.)) 


End file.
